1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device using a supplementary light source for enhancing brightness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As satellite broadcasting and digital broadcasting are being extensively introduced and provided, the demand and interest for wide screen displays are increasing, and with such increase, the expectations on projectors and their importance as a display device are also on the rise. Accordingly, many technologies for high luminance projectors are recently being developed.
For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector divides a light emitted from a lamp, which is used as a light source herein, by using a plurality of color filters and combines the divided colors so as to represent a color image. However, in this case, there lies a problem in that a light intensity rate of each of the colors of red, green, and blue, which form the color image, should be controlled in accordance with the specific characteristic of the lamp.
In other words, in a spectrum of the lamp used in the LCD projector, the green region has the highest light intensity, whereas the blue region and the red region have relatively low light intensities. More specifically, due to the low light intensity of the blue region, which has the lowest luminosity factor, the brightness shown from the projector is seen to be relatively weak through the eyes of a viewer. Such phenomenon results in a decrease in the brightness of the LCD projector.
Therefore, in the related art LCD projector, in order to represent a color image corresponding to an input video signal, the light intensities of the red and green regions should be reduced in accordance with that of the blue region, which has the lowest light intensity, thereby controlling the white balance.
As described above, the related art LCD projector does not use all of the light emitted from the lamp. Instead, the related art LCD projector should control the color combination rate of red, green, and blue based on the color having the lowest light intensity, thereby causing the problem of decreasing the brightness of the entire screen.